The present invention relates generally to aquariums, and more particularly to a compartmented fish aquariums particularly adapted for containing and aesthetically displaying Siamese fighting fish.
Siamese fighting fish, and particularly male Betta fish, are beautifully colored fish with long flowing fins. These fish cannot be housed in the same aquarium due to the their aggressive nature. While compartmented aquariums have been proposed for male Betta fish, these prior aquariums suffer from various drawbacks. Prior aquariums, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,512,503 and 5,144,909, typically contain each fish in a cell-like compartment disposed in side-by-side relation along the length of the aquarium. Such compartments greatly restrict movement of the individual fish and preclude the display of the fish in their most beautiful form.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a compartmented aquarium which is adapted to more aesthetically and naturally display male Betta fish.
Another object is to provide an aquarium as characterized above in which provides the illusion of freely containing numerous male Betta fish in a common tank.
A further object is to provide an aquarium of the foregoing type in which the aquarium that is effective for displaying male Betta fish from their most attractive vantage point.
Still another object is to provide an aquarium of the above kind which tends to maintain a plurality of male Betta fish in an orientation transverse to the viewing direction, while at the same time providing the illusion that the fish are housed within the same aquarium as the neighboring fish.
Yet another object is to provide such an aquarium in which the male Betta fish are encouraged to interact, without harm to each other, so to flare their gills in a full flowing manner for enjoyable viewing.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings wherein: